Detroit
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Michigan | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Comic Planet Detroit Medical Center Drumpf Tower Firestone Club Tamahawk Bridge Tempius Bar | 1st = }} ' ' is the largest city in the U.S. state of Michigan and the seat of Wayne County. Detroit is a major port city on the Detroit River, in the Midwest region of the United States. Located north of Windsor, Ontario, Detroit is the only major U.S. city that looks south to Canada. It was founded on July 24th, 1701, by the Frenchman Antoine de la Mothe Cadillac. In film RoboCop Detroit is the principal setting of the 1987 film RoboCop, which was set in the city of the near future. In the film, Detroit is facing near economic collapse and is on the verge of turning into a demilitarized zone. The mega-corporation Omni Consumer Products enters into a contract with the Detroit Police Department to provide them with state-of-the-art peacekeeping technology. After their attempts to create robotic sentries meets with failure, they turn towards the world of cybernetics, converting dying police officer Alex Murphy into RoboCop. Points of Interest ; Comic Planet: Comic Planet is a comic book store located in Detroit, Michigan. The original owner of the store was George "Moustache" Michaels, who used the business as a front for illicit mob-related activities. Michaels found himself in debt to his mob connections however, who decided to pay him a visit. Without even asking him about the money, the mobsters shot him multiple times. One of Michaels' employees, Katie Carva, was desparate to get a hold of anything to defend herself with, so she grabbed what she believed to be replica props of the Vampblades used in the 1990s indie comic book series Vampblade. By making contact with the blades, she transformed into the embodiment of the character that inspired her, and killed all of the mobsters. Simultaneously, two of the comic store's customers found themselves possessed by disembodied space vampires known as Glarkians. Vampblade used her weapons to purge the infecting entities from their bodies. Since then, Katie became the new owner of the store, but used her newfound weapons and abilities to continue her fight against the Glarkians. ; Detroit Medical Center: The Detroit Medical Center (DMC) is a general hospital located in the city of Detroit. Katie Carva was brought in after she was discovered naked and covered in slime at her place of business, Comic Planet. She did not suffer any injuries, but was brought to the hospital for observation. Katie's mother and brother came to visit her. When she was well enough to move, she discovered that one of the security guards had been infected by alien parasites known as Glarkians. Summoning her vampblades, she fought these monsters, exorcising the entities from their human host. Drawn by the telepathic commands of other Glarkians, she made her way down to the basement, where she found a Glarkian nesting den. ; Drumpf Tower: Drumpf Tower is located in Detroit, Michigan and is a sixty-nine story building which includes office areas and department retail outlets. The 69th floor is the penthouse, which is a massively open-plan floor space. The alien space vampires known as Glarkians maintained control of Drumpf Tower. Vampire slayer Katie Carva sneaked into Drumpf Tower just hours before sunrise. She switched out her costume, and made her way to the penthouse, where she spied a security guard masturbating to some images on his cell phone. Shortly thereafter, Katie's adversary Lord Suck appeared and the two engaged in a massive fight in the penthouse. ; Firestone Club: The Firestone Club was a trendy night club located in Detroit, Michigan. It used to be an automobile tire outlet that had been converted into a go-go club in the 1990s. A woman who would eventually come to be known as Vampblade worked there as a Go-Go dancer. She, and many of the other dancers, actually lived in nearby dilapidated mansion. In addition to dancing and partying, the Firestone Club was also host to a number of other illicit endeavors including drug usage and selling, and very likely prostitution. ; Grosse Pointe: Grosse Pointe is an affluent neighborhood located in the city of Detroit in the U.S. state of Michigan. In the Vampblade line of comic book titles published by Action Lab Comics, this is the home of Katie Carva, as well as her mother, and her brother, Kevin. ; Penny's Diner: Penny's Diner is a standard traditional eating establishment located in the city of Detroit, Michigan. Katie Carva went there one evening and found the place infested with invisible space parasites called Glarkians. Changing into her Vampblade mode, she launched into them, exorcising the evil entities from the human hosts with her vampblades. One of the infected customers however, transformed into a hulking monster, which is something Katie had never encountered before. However, she was still able to vanquish the Glarkian presence. ; Tamahawk Bridge: The Tamahawk Bridge was located in Detroit, Michigan. In 2015, a drug addict named Dizz Johnson got high on Bath Salts 2.0, which transformed him into a zombie. Driven into a frenzy, he attacked a truck driver on the bridge and began eating his intestines. News crews in helicopters caught the entire affair on film and it was broadcast live on television networks. Members of the Detroit Police Department donned riot gear and went onto the bridge to engage Johnson. Dizz's partner, Walt, had also become a zombie, but was much larger and more menacing. He came onto the bridge in search of Janey Belle, who was the original zombie responsible for their creation. He engaged the police, during which time, Dizz Johnson was shot in the head and killed. Walt stopped Janey's truck on the bridge and attacked her. A leather-clad figure known as Vampblade arrived on the scene and engaged Walt. Eventually, Walt left the bridge by super-leaping away. ; Tempius Bar: The Tempius Bar was located in Detroit, Michigan. Katie Carva and her friends would usually frequent there, more recently to lament the passing of Katie's former boss, George "Mustache" Michaels - owner of Comic Planet. While there, Katie spotted several patrons who demonstrated symptoms of Glarkian possession. She entreated one into the restroom, where she pretended to seduce him by taking off her top. Afterward, she transformed into Vampblade and exorcised the entity from its host form. Films that take place in * Crow, The * Real Steel * RoboCop * RoboCop 2 * RoboCop 3 TV shows that take place in * Blade: The Series * RoboCop (1988 TV series) Comics that take place in * All-Star Squadron 39 * Vampblade 1 * Vampblade 2 * Vampblade 3 * Vampblade 4 * Vampblade 5 * Vampblade 6 * Vampblade 11 * Vampblade '98 1 * Vampblade Special 1 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 8 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 9 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 10 Characters from People who were born in * Jim Starlin * Max Wright * Michael Moriarty * Rich Buckler * Rob Paulsen * Robert Shaye * Terry Austin * Tom Skerritt * Tom Tataranowicz * Vondie Curtis-Hall People who died in External Links * at Wikipedia References Category:Michigan